Davin Sparda
by V6 Studios
Summary: Dante has been raising his son for the past 16 years, but all is not what it seems. Is Davin really Dante's after all? Full of twists, later romance, and humor. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Devil May Cry's characters, ( I wish I did though...) but I do own Davin and Natasha...:) Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Heh hurry up kid...you know it's bad luck to keep your mom waiting in suspense!"

"I'm coming dad...damn!" "Well, how do I look?"

Davin stood at the top of the stairs wearing black leather pants and a white dress shirt with a black overcoat. His white hair was brushed back out of his face except for a few strands in front, and his blue eyes glowed with mischief.

"Wow Dav...you look amazing...looks like you're growing up to be a real heartbreaker, just like your dad..." Trish stood at the entrance to the kitchen leaning against the door with her arms crossed shooting Dante a look.

"Oh great...pump up his ego a little more why don't ya." Dante rolled his eyes swinging his boots off of his desk with the grace of a cat.

"Last time I checked, the Spardas didn't need any help in the ego department." Trish went over to Davin and adjusted his collar. Dante butted in between them, saving him from his mom.

"Heh, easy Trish." He looked down at Davin and winked at him. "What,... are you gonna lick him clean next?" Trish slugged Dante in the arm. Rubbing his arm, Dante took this as his cue to move toward the garage. He grabbed his kid by his collar and dragged him with as he went.

"Ok babe, were off.." Dante stopped and mouthed the words "wait here and be ready to jump on" to his son and then spoke so Trish could hear..."OK...wait here kid and I'll get the car." Davin nodded giggling slightly at how he knew his mother would react to the latest Sparda white lie.

"You be careful, ok Dav?" Trish hugged her son and ran her fingers through his silky hair. He reminded her so much of Dante it amazed her. But at the same time he reminded her more of someone else. Someone she didn't want to discuss.

"I will mom...man I'm 16 now. I can take care of myself." He fixed his hair and smoothed out his coat. Then like a rocket being fired from the garage, he heard the roar of an engine, and the squealing of tires outside. This was his cue to start running.

"Heh wait a damn minute Dante!" Trish ran out side behind Davin, but wasn't close enough to grab hold of him as he jumped on the back of Dante's bike. "You promised me no bike until he was 18! Did you hear me Sparda? Did you?" She stopped in the middle of the street rolling her eyes and sighing. The last thing she saw was Dante turn around and blow her a sarcastic kiss.

"I swear one of these days he's going to have more to worry about from me than any abyss goat." She walked back inside cursing Dante's name as she went.

Dante reached back and slapped hands with his son. " Hahaha...that was great kid, but I hope you know how bad you owe me now. I'm still not sure that this is worth 3 weeks on the couch." Then he laughed outloud and seemed lost in thought. After a second he spoke. "Wait...yeah it was... just to see the look on your mom's face."

He heard Davin laugh behind him. "Thanks dad,...you're the best!"

"No problem...so kid...after I drop you off, I gotta go to work...I'll see you sometime tommorow and you can tell me all about it ok?" Dante gunned the throttle and sped through the streets. He was in his own little speedy oblivion when he felt a tap on his shoulder and snapped back to reality.

"Um dad...?" "Did I possibly forget to mention that we're supposed to pick up Natasha on the way?"

Dante pulled the hand brake at the same time he pushed down the foot brake, causing the whole bike to skid to a glorious smoking stop.

Davin sat behind his dad giving him the "Oh shit please don't kill me" smile.

Dante just sat there silently with his head down, his silky white hair blowing soflty in the wind, as trails of smoke swirled around the back tire and his boots. The smell of burning rubber stained the air.

After a moment Dante turned around smirking with one eyebrow up. "You know boy, after tonight, it's not going to be your mother you'll need to be worried about."

"I'm sorry dad." Davin put his head down. "It's just that when I told her that you had a big motorcycle she freaked out, and then I kinda mentioned that you could take us to the dance on it." "If it helps, Tasha really thinks you are cool." He looked up at Dante smiling slightly, hoping the last comment smoothed things over somehow.

Dante sighed. "Did you happen to notice that I left the seat for the third person at home kid?" Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Davin seemed to ponder this for a minute looking at the bike, and asked "Ummmmmmm...then can we go get it?"

Dante's blue eyes turned red and his hand gripped the throttle so hard his knuckles turned white.

"THERE IS NO THIRD SEAT! Thats the point kid! NO THIRD SEAT! Just two people. You and me. What am I supposed to do with her? Strap her to the front forks and pray for the best?" His hands were in the air gesturing wildly.

They sat there for the better part of a minute in complete silence, Davin looking off into the sunset, and Dante hunched over the gas tank.

"At least she's really skinny?" Davin put his arms around his dad like he was ready to go.

Dante growled under his breath, but put the bike in gear and sped off. After all, he didn't have all night to argue. It was getting dark, and he had to go to work.

**Sorry this was kinda short..the next chapter is almost done and will be up soon..Please R&R is you like it:) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The bike roared up to Natasha's house and as if on cue she was out the door and heading for them.

She was beautiful for being only 15. She had long black hair pulled up except for one strand in the front and she was wearing a long red dress with a black dragon embroidered on it. Her skin was a soft gold, and she had mezmorizing green eyes.

"Davin! I was begining to think you forgot me!" Davin got off the bike and gave her a big hug.

"No way babe! I'd never forget a woman as beautiful as you are!" As he was hugging her he looked at his dad who was giving him the "that's my boy" look, and a thumbs up.

"Hi Dante!" Natasha had turned her attention to him and he quickly changed the thimbs up to a motion of running his fingers through his hair.

"Tash." He nodded at her and waved at her mother on the front porch.

"Hello Mrs. Rivers.." Dante watched the old woman walk toward him eagerly anticipating the tounge lashing he was sure to get for picking up her daughter on a motorcycle.

"Dante." She nodded and looked back and forth at the bike. "Nice ride Sparda. Davin...she shifted her direction...You get my daughter home by 12 you got it?"

"No problem Mrs.Rivers." The excitement in his voice was catching, and he saw Dante and Natasha laughing silently behind her.

Then the older woman walked right up next to Dante and put her hand on the side of his face taking him by suprise completely. "You were always such a handsome boy Dante, and I see that same face in your son. I however don't want to raise anything with that face for a very long time, if you catch my drift..." She looked over at Davin and Natasha who were kissing at the back of the bike.

"Trust me...the world has enough Sparda's" he pulled the two apart. "You have nothing to worry about." He shot Davin a look that could kill and smiled at Natasha's mother. Davin shrugged and mouthed "Oops" back.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road. Luckily we only have 3 blocks to the school." Dante scooted up slightly, followed by Natasha, who had to hike her dress up, and then Davin.

They pulled over 2 blocks from the school, and Dante got off. He walked around the saddle bags and unloaded 2 large bags from them.

"What are you doing dad?" Look... I'm really sorry about all of the trouble, but are you gonna actually make us walk to the dance?"

Dante let out a loud laugh and tossed something shiny to Davin, then tossed the bags over his shoulder.

Davin caught it and opened his hand. In it laid a single key with a skull on one end.

He looked up at his dad with awe. "Are you serious dad? Is this a joke cause this isn't funny if it is!"

Dante smiled at his son. "Wouldn't want my son to be labeled a geek or anything showing up with his dad right?..But just to the school ok...and NO funny business. I'm trusting you ok? Trish dosen't know about the lessons I've been giving you...God your mother would have my neck..." He grabbed his neck and winced in thought of Trish sinking her teeth into it and ripping out his jugular. "Oh...and if the two of you feel the need to suck face, can you please not do it in front of poor Mrs. Rivers anymore? The woman almost had a heart attack." He rolled his eyes.

Natasha ran up to Dante grabbing him and hugging him. "Thanks alot Dante! Davin is so lucky to have a dad like you."

Dante smiled, and turned to walk away.

"But dad, what are you gonna do from here with no transportation? It's not like you can go home."

He turned around. "I have work in this area tonight. Don't worry, I'll meet you back here around 12:30 ok? Take Natasha home first...I'm not having another threesome on a bike in a long time."

Davin got on the bike followed by Natasha. He turned around and mouthed the word "thanks" to his dad, then sped off.

Dante stood there proudly watching his kid on his bike and smiled. "Hope you don't do anything that I would kid..." With that he directed his attention to the large forest behind the school.

"How undignified, the son of Sparda, having to change clothes in the woods...what next...?" He took off his black shirt and jeans and put on his red leather pants and black and red leather top. He buckled up his gloves and held up his dual pistols. He kissed each one on the barrel and holstered them. "You two would never treat me bad would you ladies?"

Hiding the bag where he could find it later he ran off into the night smiling. He was ready for a fight tonight, and fortunately he knew exactly where to find some action.

If you like this story please review it for me. Feed back is always welcome:) Thanks!


End file.
